


Ambition

by misura



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A snapshot of Lucrezia, in flight.





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/gifts).



The bed chamber is icy, the fire place too recently lit to have spread its warmth, leaving Cesare's body the only source of heat available - and yet when Lucrezia shivers under the blankets, it is not with cold but rather with a peculiar mix of desire and relief and fear.

She has told herself many times that this mad escapade will not succeed, that they will never be able to make it out of Rome, out of the Romagna, and yet now here they are, still alive and whole and together.

Her saddle bags are full of herbs and tinctures, as Cesare's and Micheletto's are full of coin and weaponry. Between the three of them, she thinks they might kill hundreds, or dozens, at the least.

Already, she knows, Cesare and Micheletto have slaughtered a small band of papal soldiers who proved too skilled at following their trail. She has dyed her hair and Cesare has foregone his usual smart attire for something less flattering, but even so, their faces are not unknown, nor the fact of their flight.

Cesare speaks of it as a tactical retreat, a withdrawal to some location where they may take stock of the resources that yet remain them, and plan for the future. Lucrezia sees the true way of things, though, as does Micheletto, she thinks. The years of Borgia are past, and they will not come again.

She is content with that, satisfied to spend the rest of her life in obscurity if it means she may spend it with Cesare by her side, and in her bed, and in her arms whensoever she desires him there.

Let kingdoms rise and topple as they will.

She will settle for what she has, defending it as she must, and consider herself fortunate.


End file.
